


Perdão em Julgamento

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Challenge Response, Drama, F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry é a testemunha chave no julgamento do assassinato de Rony. O que ele fará? Será que ele consegue perdoar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdão em Julgamento

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgiveness on Trial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388595) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.  
>  **Beta reader:** labrt2004 e BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!
> 
> É tudo culpa da labrt2004. O prompt que ela me deu... Local: Ministério da Magia; Personagens: Snape, Hermione, e Harry Potter; Época: 7º ano (para HG e HP); Palavra-chave: como?
> 
>   
> 

Harry estava sentado no banco das testemunhas do Décimo Tribunal, olhando fixamente para a bruxa que parecia resignada a qualquer que fosse o destino que teria. Ele se perguntava como iria perdoá-la. Estivera se debatendo com as memórias dos momentos felizes que passaram juntos, tempos mais simples. Estivera se debatendo com as memórias do ano passado, tempos difíceis. Harry estivera se debatendo com as memórias dos últimos cinco dias, o pior tempo de sua jovem vida.

Seu melhor amigo, seu primeiro amigo, Ronald Weasley, estava morto. Sua melhor amiga, sua segunda amiga, Hermione Granger, era a bruxa em julgamento hoje. Como as coisas chegaram a isso? Parecia que fora ontem que eles brincavam e riam, e agora...

— Sr. Potter — ouviu o Ministro Scrimgeour chamar —, você é testemunha ocular, a única que conseguimos localizar, do que aconteceu na semana passada.

Harry não deu nenhum indicativo de que ouvira as palavras do Ministro; seus olhos estavam fixos em Hermione, que sentava curvada com o rosto escondido atrás dos cachos. Mas Harry _estava_ ouvindo, e a frustração contida a custo na voz do homem não foi perdida. Sim, outra cadeira no centro deste tribunal era para estar ocupada hoje. _O bastardo!_ — Harry pensou, ainda observando Hermione olhar inexpressivamente para os joelhos.

Severo Snape sempre tivera uma parte nos momentos mais dolorosos e perturbadores da vida de Harry. Snape fora o responsável pela morte dos seus pais, do Sirius, do Dumbledore, e agora também, pelo que se desenrolava aos seus olhos.

— Hermione Jane Granger, uma Comensal da Morte conhecida — Scrimgeour fez uma pausa, e então ergueu a voz num esforço para sobrepor-se ao murmúrio que vinha da assembléia —, foi encontrada perto do...

Harry sabia o que o Ministro estava deliberadamente protelando para dizer, mas não ajudaria, nem apreciaria, a intenção sensacionalista do homem.

— ...do corpo do Ronald Weasley — Scrimgeour finalmente completou.

Uma Comensal da Morte. Sua melhor amiga, a quem confiara com sua vida, era uma Comensal da Morte. Como ele poderia saber? Harry não sabia, e quando não conseguiu encontrá-la para falar sobre as mudanças de planos para aquela noite, também não suspeitara. Ele _nunca_ suspeitaria, não dela.

— Ela foi encontrada sem a varinha, impedindo-nos de usar o _Priori Incantatem_ como evidência irrefutável de seus atos.

Harry sabia disso. Sem a varinha dela, eles não podiam determinar se ela fora a responsável pela maldição derradeira que trouxera ao fim a vida do Rony.

— Por isso, seu testemunho é da maior importância.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Sabia o que queria fazer, sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas ainda estava por decidir o que iria realmente fazer.

Eles se uniram à Ordem para aquela tarefa, Harry insistira tanto. Ele procurou por todas as partes, até que Tonks dissera que eles deveriam partir. Ele não gostara de deixá-la para trás — ela era uma deles, sempre com eles — mas não houvera tempo. Seria somente Rony e ele.

Harry piscou demoradamente. Não deveria ter levado o Rony com ele. Essa nunca fora a guerra dele. Mas como ele iria saber?

Eles caíram numa emboscada, com azarações cortando o ar por toda a parte, Comensais da Morte cercando seu pequeno grupo. Tornara-se impossível se ater ao que fora planejado. Rony nunca deixara seu lado, defendendo cada maldição que podia, azarando quando uma chance se apresentava. Harry lançava suas próprias maldições para todos os lados. A massa de pessoas vestindo preto perdia consistência, mas ainda estavam na vantagem.

Ele não conseguia recordar agora, mas eles se separaram dos outros membros da Ordem. Havia menos Comensais da Morte ali naquele momento, já que eles também se dispersaram. Harry e Rony ainda lutavam, tentando sair da área que os prevenia de desaparatar dali, quando tudo aconteceu.

Uma luz verde voara da ponta de uma varinha que pertencia a um Comensal da Morte parado logo atrás dele. Harry vira Rony se mover exatamente no caminho da maldição. Foram segundos, insuportáveis segundos. Ele gritara o nome do seu amigo, mas não achou que Rony tivesse escutado, já que seu corpo jazia no chão, sem vida.

Aquele fora o momento que Harry ouvira outra voz gritando o mesmo nome, mas vinda da Comensal da Morte atrás de si. A responsável. A voz dela, da Hermione. Ele pensou que estivesse num pesadelo, dado o surrealismo do momento. Ela estava em traje completo de Comensal da Morte, e tirando a máscara do rosto, revelou-se aos outros. Depois, ela correu para o Rony, gritando o nome dele novamente.

Harry esquecera-se da batalha que ainda acontecia ao redor deles. Tinha sua varinha apontada para Hermione, mas nunca tivera a chance de articular uma maldição. Agora ficara aparente quem havia cuidado dos Comensais da Morte restantes, ousando continuar lutando, enquanto o mundo do Harry desmoronava. Era o mesmo bruxo que o congelara instantaneamente no lugar, como Dumbledore fizera quase um ano atrás. Era ninguém menos que o homem que ele odiava mais que o próprio Voldemort: Severo Snape, o olhar de desdém revelado em toda sua glória quando tirou a máscara.

Congelado, com sua varinha pronta para azarar Hermione, Harry assistira Snape tentando tirá-la do lado de Rony. Ela chorava histericamente. Sem poder piscar, amaldiçoado como estava, Harry viu Snape tirar o cabelo de Hermione do rosto manchado de lágrimas, murmurando no ouvido dela.

Algo que ele dissera provavelmente a surpreendera. Fora como se ela tivesse acordado da vigília hipnótica dos olhos do Rony. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça violentamente, fazendo Snape tirar a mão enluvada do cabelo dela.

— Não vou deixá-lo aqui, não vou deixá-lo! — ela lamentava.

— Pare já com isso! — Snape a repreendeu. — Você será mandada para Azkaban se ficar! Potter está pronto para matá-la! — acrescentou, mostrando a varinha na mão congelada de Harry.

Aquilo apenas trouxera mais lágrimas ao rosto de Hermione.

— Granger, não temos tempo para isso. Venha comigo — Snape comandou. — A Ordem estará aqui a qualquer momento agora. Não vou conseguir impedir todos eles. Venha comigo. AGORA!

Hermione balançou a cabeça freneticamente de novo. — Não, Severo. Acaba aqui. Não posso continuar. Eu o matei, Severo. Eu o matei.

— Não desista agora, sua tola! — Snape chamou a atenção dela. — Você não terá a menor chance quando eles descobrirem a marca no seu braço. Eles não vão perdoá-la. Você viu o que fizeram comigo!

— Eu nunca fui forte como você, Severo. Eu matei o Rony. Mereço o que quer que eles tenham para mim. Eu matei o Rony — Hermione disse, encarando inexpressivamente o rosto do menino morto. Então, como uma louca, virou-se para o Snape e agarrou as vestes dele. — Mate-me, Severo. Mate-me!

Harry não podia deixar de ver o olhar de descrença e medo que cruzara o rosto do homem odioso.

— Por favor — Hermione implorou. — Por favor, Severo.

Essa fora a hora que Snape desvencilhara-se das mãos da Hermione em suas vestes e levantara-se, afastando-se dela. Snape a olhava fixamente, pasmo.

— Sinto muito. — A voz da Hermione saíra num sussurro. Depois, ela virou-se do Snape para o Rony, repetindo o lamento: — Sinto muito.

Quando Snape virou-se para Harry, a expressão dele estava desprovida de emoções mais uma vez. O bruxo aproximara-se da sua forma paralisada, e curvando-se para bem perto do rosto de Harry, no seu campo de visão, ele disse: — Escute, Potter, porque só direi uma vez. Eu não posso levá-la comigo nesse estado; o Lorde das Trevas a mataria na hora. Ela está em choque e ficará assim por mais algum tempo. Use essa sua cabeçinha para entender o que está acontecendo aqui. — Snape enfatizara seu conselho cutucando a cabeça imóvel do Harry, para sua irritação, depois apontou para a Hermione. — Eu a confiarei a você. Mantenha-a viva, sã e fora de Azkaban, ou o mais irritante dos problemas do Lorde das Trevas será aliviado — você, Potter.

Harry não se assustara com as ameaças do Snape, apenas se surpreendera com a escolha dele de protegê-la. Ele sabia que nenhuma emoção podia escapar por sua expressão petrificada, mas se pudesse, Snape o teria visto boquiaberto.

Snape virara-se novamente para Hermione, mas não chegou mais perto da bruxa que sofria. Sem virar para o Harry, Snape acrescentou: — Ela é a espiã que lhe traz todas as informações. Ela sacrificou a inocência para servi-lo, Potter.

Vozes vinham de onde a batalha começara, alertando-os. Hermione ainda estava alheia ou muito resignada para se importar, os dois bruxos notaram. Com algo semelhante a desespero manchando a expressão dele séria, Snape encarou Harry pela última vez para dizer: — Proteja-a pelo que resta desta maldita guerra.

Mesmo se Harry fosse capaz de responder, não teria tempo. Snape tirara a varinha das mãos inertes de Hermione, beijara-lhe a cabeça, retirara o feitiço que o petrificara e desaparatara, tudo em segundos. A Ordem os alcançara em tempo de vê-lo desaparecer, e nada mais. Hermione não apresentara nenhuma resistência aos aurores, e fora levada pelos oficiais para esperar seu julgamento.

— Sr. Potter, Hermione Jane Granger usou uma Imperdoável — a Maldição da Morte — para acabar com a vida de Ronald Weasley? — A voz do Ministro Scrimgeour trouxe Harry de volta ao presente.

Hermione não se moveu, nem depois daquela acusação.

Era verdade, tecnicamente verdade. Hermione recusara-se a vê-lo antes de hoje, mas Harry tivera tempo de pensar em tudo o que acontecera. Será que ele podia perdoá-la? Será que podia confiar no Snape, dentre todas as pessoas?

— Não, Ministro — Harry finalmente respondeu. — Ela não usou.

Houve comoção nas arquibancadas, mas Harry tomara sua decisão e a manteria.

— Tem certeza, Sr. Potter? — o Ministro insistiu, parecendo um pouco surpreso.

— Absoluta, Ministro — ele confirmou.

Se fora a apatia de Hermione ao curso de seu destino, ou as súplicas para que Snape a matasse depois do que acontecera, ou se fora a demonstração rara de afeto, medo, e paixão do Snape, Harry não sabia. A única coisa que sabia era que agora entendia um pouco melhor as palavras e as crenças de Dumbledore, e entendia melhor o significado de _seguir seu coração_. Tomara sua decisão: perdoaria Hermione um dia após o outro, não importasse como.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark e triste, eu sei. Gostou assim mesmo? Espero que sim. :0)


End file.
